


First Date

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “So,” Hercules leant against the doorway to his and Laf’s room. “Are you busy this Friday?”Lafayette looked up from their laptop, “Non.”“You are now,” Hercules stepped into the room and went over to sit on his bed. “We’ve got reservations for seven.”





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all fluff and not a single second of angst. I'm too happy after meeting Lin last night to write anything sad so please enjoy.
> 
> As you can see I'm very good at coming up with titles. This takes place shortly (about a week) after 'Christmas Party'.

“So,” Hercules leant against the doorway to his and Laf’s room. “Are you busy this Friday?”

Lafayette looked up from their laptop, “Non.”

“You are now,” Hercules stepped into the room and went over to sit on his bed. “We’ve got reservations for seven.”

“Okay,” Lafayette said, grinning. “Do I get to know where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Hercules grinned. 

“Then how will I know what to wear?” Lafayette pouted. 

“Just dress nice, Laf,” Hercules chuckled, reaching under his desk to grab his laptop. 

“Nice is not descriptive enough,” Lafayette whined, spinning around in their desk chair. 

“Laf, wear a dress shirt and slacks or a cocktail dress - whichever you’re in the mood for - that’ll work,” Hercules said, leaning against the wall and propping his laptop on his knees. 

“That still doesn’t tell me much,” Lafayette pouted harder. 

“Your pouting isn’t going to get me to tell you anything,” Hercules laughed, opening his computer. Lafayette huffed, pouting a little harder as they spun around to face their laptop. 

—

“John!” Lafayette yelled, completely unnecessarily since their bedrooms were right next door to each other. 

“What?” John yelled back, not moving from where he was laid in bed watching Netflix.

“Come here!”

“No!”

“ _Jonathan_!”

“Not my name!” John pulled his blankets tighter around himself, shifting his laptop into a better position. 

“John!” Lafayette stood in the doorway of John and Alex’s room in their robe. 

“What, Laf?” John sighed, pausing his movie.

“I need your help picking out an outfit for my date with Hercules,” Lafayette said, hands resting on their hips.

“Why? You constantly tell me that I have terrible fashion sense,” John sat up, shifting his laptop so it didn’t fall off the bed.

“Whatever,” Lafayette waved that away. “Come.”

“Laf, I’m the dom here,” John huffed.

“Sure,” Lafayette spun around and left, calling over their shoulder, “Come!”

John sighed and climbed out of bed, running a hand through his hair before following Marie across the hall to Lafayette’s room. 

“So, mon ami,” Lafayette grabbed John’s hand as soon as he entered the room, dragging him over to the bed. “Sit. I’m going to model my two outfit choices and you tell me which is better, oui?”

“Alright, Laf,” John said, sliding back to lean against the wall. He pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket while Lafayette pulled off their robe, leaving them in their underwear. John glanced up at them, eyebrow raising, “Are you wearing lace panties?”

“Yes,” Lafayette smirked over their shoulder at him, grabbing the black dress with lace shoulders off of Hercules’ bed. They pulled it on, making sure it laid correctly before turning to John. “So, what do you think?”

“You look great,” John said truthfully. 

“Right,” Lafayette said, pulling off the dress and resting it back down on the bed. They grabbed the blue dress, pulling it on. It was off the shoulders with a high-low skirt. They did a little spin, looking at John with a grin. “So?”

“I like this one better,” John said with a smile. “Both look great but I like this one better.”

Lafayette hummed, moving over to look in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. They checked a few angles, making some faces in the mirror before turning to John with a grin. 

“This one it is,” Lafayette said, moving over to their desk and grabbing their makeup box. 

“Am I free to go?” John asked, moving to stand. 

“No, you are not,” Lafayette said, pointing a makeup brush at him. “Sit back down.”

“Laf,” John whined. “There’s nothing else I can do. I want to go watch my show.” 

“You will sit right there, John Laurens, until I say you can go,” Lafayette said, eyes narrowing a bit. John sighed, sliding down the bed to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. 

“Where is Hercules taking you?” He asked, resting his phone on his stomach.

“I don’t know,” Lafayette grumbled. “Mon Hercules refuses to tell me.”

“Okay,” John hummed, picking up his phone and opening twitter. He sighed when he saw his entire feed was just tweets from Alex. “Alex is yelling about something on twitter again.”

“What is it this time?” Lafayette chuckled.

“I don’t know,” John said, scrolling down. “He’s devolved into insults at this point. Hold on.” He continued to scroll until he got to a tweet that gave some more information. “Ah, it’s something that Seabury did. Must have happened during debate club.”

“Ah,” Lafayette hummed, not really paying attention to John as they focused on their makeup. “Where is our Alexander this evening?”

“Library I think,” John shrugged. “He said something about a paper he needed to finish.”

“I thought he had finished everything due for the next month,” Lafayette glanced over at John. 

“Evidentally being only one month ahead is not enough for our Alexander,” John said, sitting up slightly and leaning on his elbows so he could watch Lafayette. “I’ll go draw him out of the library soon. And drag him to go get pizza or something because I’m pretty sure he hasn’t eaten today.”

Lafayette rolled their eyes fondly, “He’s going to waste away into nothingness if he doesn’t learn to take care of himself better.”

“Yeah,” John hummed, laying back down and absently rubbing his thumb over the mark on his left wrist. 

—

“Laf? Are you ready?” Hercules knocked on the door to John and Alex’s room. Lafayette had hidden in there to do their hair just before Hercules arrived back at their dorm to get ready himself. They didn’t want Hercules to see them before they were perfectly ready. 

“Une minute!” Lafayette called, making Hercules sigh.

“If you take much longer we’re going to be late!” 

“Relax,” Lafayette said just before opening the door. “I’m ready.”

“Laf,” Hercules breathed, eyes roaming over their frame. “You look amazing.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” Lafayette said, licking their lips as they looked him over. Hercules swallowed, shutting his eyes for a second to collect himself before he skipped dinner all together and just dragged Lafayette back to their room. 

“We should go,” he said, extending an arm to them. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Of course not, mon amour,” Lafayette smiled, wrapping their arm around his. “Will you tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope,” Hercules said, leading them out of the dorm room and to the elevators.

“Hercules,” Lafayette pouted, leaning into his side. They were a good bit shorter than him so they had to look up to see his face. “Please.”

“Nope,” he smiled down at them, shifting to rest a hand on their back. When the elevator reached the ground floor he guided them out, chuckling at their huff. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.” 

“I want to know now,” Lafayette grumbled as they followed Hercules to the door, buttoning up their coat. “Is it far? Are we walking?”

“No and no,” Hercules held the door open for them. “I’ve called us a car. It should be here in a minute.”

“Okay,” Lafayette said, stepping in close to him. “You’ll just have to keep me warm while we wait.”

Hercules laughed, wrapping his arm around them and pulling them in close. Lafayette hummed happily, curling in Hercules’ side. 

—

“This place is great,” Lafayette said, looking around the restaurant with a grin. 

“I hoped you’d like it,” Hercules said. “I was worried that you’d find it a bit silly and not at all authentic.”

“Of all the French restaurants I’ve been to in the states this is by far the best one,” Lafayette turned back to Hercules, eyes bright and a massive grin on their lips. “Thank you, Hercules. This is perfect.”

“You’re welcome, Lafayette,” Hercules reached over and took their hand, squeezing it gently. “You’re going to have to help me out with the menu. It’s all in French.”

Lafayette dropped Hercules’ hand to pick up the menu, giving him a cheeky grin as they rattled off the menu items, their accent more prominent when reading the French words.

“Laf,” Hercules laughed, rolling his eyes fondly. “You reading it aloud doesn’t tell me what anything is. How about you just order for us both?”

“D’accord, sir,” Lafayette said with a nod, clicking their tongue as they silently read the menu for another moment. “You like salmon, oui?”

“Yes,” Hercules nodded. 

“Perfect,” Lafayette shut the menu, placing it back on the table. A waiter came over a moment later and Lafayette ordered their dishes, surprising the man with their perfect French. 

“We’ve been roommates for a few months and I still don’t know much about you,” Hercules said once they were alone again, sipping his water. “So, tell me about yourself, Lafayette.” 

“Well,” Lafayette hummed, “let’s start with the things you know, oui? I’m from France. My parents died when I was a kid. I lived with my grand-mère. I spent most of my childhood at boarding school.” 

“And the things I don’t know?” Hercules said, watching Lafayette with interest. 

“My family is Jewish but my grand-mère wasn’t really practising so I haven’t really practised it since before my parents died when I was six,” Lafayette said. “I learned English by watching Disney movies.”

“Really?” Hercules smiled. “Which was your favourite?”

“Hercules,” Lafayette teased making him laugh. 

“No but seriously?” He asked. 

“Probably ‘Mulan’,” Lafayette shrugged. 

“Mine was ‘Aladdin’,” Hercules said, looking up as the waiter brought their food. “I know you haven’t been away long but do you miss France?”

“Yeah,” Lafayette said, grabbing their cutlery. “The food is much better there.”

“I’m sure,” Hercules chuckled. 

“Your, mon amour,” Lafayette said, taking a bite of their dish with a happy hum. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“Well,” Hercules said, thinking. “I wasn’t actually born in America.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I was born in Ireland. My mum is Irish and she and my dad were living over there for a while. I was born there but we moved here when I was one. My brother Hugh was five.”

“That is why you don’t have an accent, oui?” Lafayette asked.

“Oui,” Hercules nodded, taking another bite of his food. 

“Have you been back since?” 

“Yeah,” he hummed. “We used to go visit like every other summer. My mother’s sister lives there with her husband and kids. I haven’t been in a few years though.”

“We should go next summer,” Lafayette said, smiling. “My grand-mère will expect me to visit home then since I’m not going for Christmas. You could come too and we could take a trip over to Ireland. It would be fun!”

“Maybe,” Hercules said, not sure he would be able to afford such an extravagant trip but not wanting to crush Lafayette’s excitement. He’d figure something out.

—

“We should walk back,” Lafayette said, leaning into Hercules’ side as they left the restaurant. “It’s not too cold and the campus isn’t that far away.”

“You’re wearing a dress,” Hercules wrapped an arm around them. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” they said, resting their head on his chest. “I don’t want the night to end just yet.”

“Okay,” he said, smiling. “But let me know if you get too cold, okay?”

“Okay, mon amour,” Lafayette whispered. They walked in a companionable silence for a while, not feeling the need to talk and simply enjoying the other’s presence. The night truly had been amazing - dinner was delicious and neither could have wished for better company. 

“Lafayette?” Hercules said softly when they were about a block from campus.

“Oui?”

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” he said, squeezing their side gently. 

“I did too,” they looked up at him, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his chin. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Thank you,” he said, stopping walking to pull them in for a kiss. Lafayette smiled, turning in his arms and wrapping their arms around his neck. After a moment, Hercules pulled back with a sigh, “We should get back. It’s late. And cold.”

“Yeah, alright,” Lafayette sighed, leaning up to steal one more kiss before letting him lead them back to campus.

**Author's Note:**

> [The black dress Laf tries on.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/36/06/d3360662bb32c2b1556c550f1da2b6a5.jpg)
> 
> [The blue dress.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bb/2c/fc/bb2cfc5aab3959e16c628cfe21dd0234--blue-formal-dress-short-elegant-short-dresses.jpg)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.
> 
> Next instalment is probably going to be a lams one... which might introduce some new characters. Although I may post something in the new series about the Washingtons' Harem before I get to the next instalment of this series because that's been consuming my thoughts sooo... but the next part of this series will be up soon.


End file.
